


BLACK ROSE

by windygillespie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Anthony DiNozzo, Gen, Hurt Anthony DiNozzo, Kidnapping, Partner Betrayal, Past Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Steve Trevor Lives, Treason, Undercover, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie
Summary: in which a secret task force is designated for bringing down turncoat agents
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Spencer Reid, Anthony DiNozzo & Tobias Fornell, Ellie Bishop/Anthony DiNozzo, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Steve Trevor & Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a rewritten version of the incomplete one I posted on Wattpad under the name CrystalColbs

10 agents.

4 agencies.

1 task force. 1 cause.

**JUSTICE**


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony discussed what this assignment truly entails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. the chapter deleted itself at like 1.5k words so this is all rewritten with me in a pissy mood. enjoy :)  
> -cc

"Agent DiNozzo." The entire MCRT looked up towards the mezzanine, seeing Director Vance standing there, almost looking worried, but also proud, Secretary of the Navy Sarah Porter by his side. "My office, please." Tony spun around to face Gibbs, who in turn gave him a nod as permission. The confused agent made his way up the flight of stairs, following his two superiors into the Director's office.

Once they were finally in the confidential room, Vance locked the door behind them. "Director? May I ask what this is about?" The Director gestured for him to sit at the conference table, himself and Porter doing the same. The room was put into SCIF mode, restricting any access from the outside world.

"Agent DiNozzo, I don't believe we have met before. I am Secretary of the Navy, Sarah Porter." The blonde woman stuck her hand out, shaking it with Tony's. Both had a very firm grip, almost as if they were trying to out-do the other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madam Secretary."

"And I, you, Agent DiNozzo. I've heard great things about you, which is one of the reasons why we asked you to join us today." She reached into the briefcase, pulling a large file out of her bag, the folder enclosing it stamped with the symbol of the Vice President of the United States. "Before we disclose any of the information in this file, we need you to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement."

As Tony scanned over the official piece of paper, he saw mentions of a confidential task force, as well as classified information that was being leaked, but nothing more. He glanced up, seeing Vance and Porter watching his expression carefully, before biting his lip and signing the agreement, handing it back to the Secretary.

"Very well. Agent DiNozzo, on behalf of the Vice President of the United States, I ask you to accept a position as Team Leader in an Anti-Terrorism/Treason/Espionage Task Force. You will have free reign to select 9 agents and 1 forensic specialist. We can discuss this more when we leave to meet Secretary of Defense Wynn Crawford and Vice President of the United States, Joe Biden." At that, Tony choked on the water he was drinking, resulting in a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry? With all due respect Madam Secretary, why choose me for the job? I'm sure there were better choices than me."

"You come highly recommended from the FBI, NSA, DOD, and Homeland Security, as well as NCIS, Agent. And yes, there were good choices, but none that fit the job as well as you did. I can't go into what the job entails fully until we get to the White House." Tony sucked in a breath and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes.

"Wow. Um... yeah, sure. When do we meet with Secretary Crawford and V.P. Biden?" Vance glanced down at his watch, still chewing on a toothpick.

"Well, if we leave now, we'd be a few minutes early for the meeting." Vance even had the hint of a smile on his face at Tony's look of disbelief.

"You knew I would say yes." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. Vance looked even more amused.

"You want me to talk to Gibbs?"

"No offense, Director, but if you tell Gibbs I'm leaving during a high profile case, he'd bite your head off for 'stealing his agents.' It'll probably be better if I talk to him." Vance agreed with a small chuckle, following Tony out of the room with Porter right behind him.

"DiNozzo! Possible witness in Alexandria. Take David." Gibbs shouted to his Senior Field Agent, not looking up from his desk.

"Boss, can we talk in your office?" Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading, expression unreadable. Not saying anything, the silver-haired man walked to the elevator with Tony, closing the doors and switching the emergency off switch. "I can't say much about what was said up there, Boss. But, I'm meeting with some pretty powerful people right now and it's extremely important. I know you don't like me doing two things at once but-"

The tone of Tony's voice was almost frantic as he tried to convince his boss, only to be cut off. "DiNozzo, calm down. Go. As long as it doesn't interfere with most of your work, okay? Any time off needs to be cleared by me first, got it?" Tony just gave the man a grateful smile before flipping the switch again, causing the elevator to head back up onto the third floor. "David! With me." Ziva, Secretary Porter, and Director Vance all piled into the elevator, silently.

~1~

"Vice President Biden, it is an honor to meet you, Sir." Tony shook the elder man's hand, smiling politely.

"It is a pleasure, Agent DiNozzo. Your Director here has told me nothing but good things, as well as Director Mueller from the FBI and Assistant Director Morrow over at Homeland. You are quite the agent." The group of five sat around the end of the conference table, three files sitting on top.

"Thank you, Sir. I am honored to be chosen for this Task Force."

"Ah yes, the reason we are here. Agent DiNozzo, as I'm sure you are now aware, there has recently been an uptick in classified information from federal agencies being leaked. In particular, ATF, the FBI, and NCIS." Tony raised an eyebrow at the three file folders now laying in a row in front of him. In each of these folders contains an agent who is suspected of being one of the three leaks. The information compiled in these folders is not to be distributed to anyone but your team, hence the Non-Disclosure Agreement, you signed upon coming here."

Tony opened the first folder and sucked in a breath, instantly recognizing the picture of his ex-girlfriend, **Zoe Keates**.

"You know Agent Keates?" Secretary Crawford spoke up, studying the Agent carefully.

"Yeah... Zoe was my ex-girlfriend. The relationship did not end well."

"When was this?"

"The breakup was right around when Agent Caitlin Todd joined the MCRT, so I'd say about 7 years ago or so. The entire relationship lasted about a year and a half."

"Agent DiNozzo, I need you to be completely honest in your answer. Will your past relationship with Agent Keates affect your job in discovering if she is behind the leak at ATF?" Tony folded his hands above the table, expression truthful.

"No Sir. I give you my word that I am unbiased in my job no matter what." Biden seemed pleased with the response and moved on. The NCIS agent opened the second folder, looking carefully at the unfamiliar blonde.

" **Ashley Seaver** , FBI... huh, behavioral analysis. She's a profiler?" Tony mumbled under his breath, glancing up at the men.

Porter seemed keen on speaking up first. "Agent Seaver has only just finished up her remedial training as a cadet. Section Chief Erin Strauss assigned her to the BAU as a Probationary Agent."

"Interesting." After scanning a bit more, he closed the folder, grabbing the last one. All four officials expected the agent to react in some form, most surprised, but all there was in his eyes was recognizion and triumph.

"Agent DiNozzo? You are not surprised by the fact that **Ziva David** is your primary target?" Secretary Crawford looked surprised at the look on Tony's face.

"No, Sir. With all due respect, I had my suspicions about Agent David ever since she came to NCIS in the first place, when Kate died. And then when she was placed on the MCRT, they only grew. Why was a Mossad Officer, who was also a spy and an assassin, be on a major crime investigative team, and have access to loads of confidential information." Tony closed the folder, posture tensing up the slightest bit. "I expressed my concerns to Jen- Director Shepard, but she told me not to worry about her decisions."

"Have you gathered any information on if she has gained access to unauthorized files?"

"Yes Sir. Agent David only grew more untrustworthy when Agent Gibbs 'retired' and went to Mexico. A suspect in Ziva's custody _died_ and she ran. She couldn't even trust me enough to call me, instead calling Gibbs, who was thousands of miles away, for help. Yes, Ziva was cleared but it was a highly suspicious situation."

"Very well, Agent DiNozzo. We will take this all into account. Director Vance and yourself will begin scouting agencies tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Sir. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Tony shook everyone's hands before leaving the room, Vance right behind him.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think I need a serious team. And fast."


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony and vance go scouting to the fbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably really fucked up saying kuerig but whatever. god i hate coffee

Tony was woken up that morning by knocking on his door. Dressed only in a pair of sweatpants and a pair of rounded glasses, he crawled out of bed and towards the door, not bothering to look through the peephole. He was, however, holding a small pocketknife in hand, just in case of course.

"DiNozzo, get ready. We have a list of agencies to go to and _not_ enough time." Director Vance just looked at the tired man, watching carefully, almost amused, as Tony opened the door wider, welcoming the man into his apartment.

"Help yourself, Director. I'll take a quick shower. Coffee is in the top left cabinet if you'd like." Tony's voice sounded abnormally deep today as it faded slightly as he moved back into the apartment, most likely towards his bathroom.

Vance grabbed a Kuerig packet from the cabinet his agent had indicated and started brewing the coffee, letting out a content sigh at the heavenly aroma that began to fill the apartment. He heard the water from the shower turn on, then growing slightly quieter. After a minute or two, the coffee began to pour into the mug, steam rising from the ceramic. Vance grabbed the mug, pouring a bit of milk into the heavily dark liquid. It was an interesting blend of coffee, one that he had never tried before. It had a bit of an earthy taste to it, maybe a bit hazelnut-like.

A few minutes later, Vance heard the water from the other room shut off, and shuffling from all around. Only a minute later, Tony appeared in the foyer of the apartment, hair still glistening from the water, although he was somehow already fully dressed in a suit and tie. The blazer, slacks, and tie were a charcoal grey, the undershirt a clean white.

"Where's our first stop, Director?" Tony straightened his blazer, standing tall, mask on.

"Breakfast. Any recommendations?" The agent thought for a minute before pulling out his phone, dialing a number.

"Mick, how you been, man?" Tony paused, listening to the response. Me too. Hey man, listen, do you have any availability in a few minutes... table for two... okay, we'll be there soon. Thanks a lot, man." Tony hung out the phone, facing Vance again. "An old buddy of mine owns an excellent breakfast place just down the road. He makes everything and it is _delicious_."

Vance raised an eyebrow, still sipping his coffee as he shrugged his shoulder. "Alright, DiNozzo. Let's go."

"There are disposable coffee cups in the corner cabinet if you want to take the rest." Vance nodded, pouring the hot liquid in the cup, sealing it with a cover. "Let's go."

**1 HOUR LATER**

**FBI HEADQUARTER**

**QUANTICO, VIRGINIA**

Tony and Vance walked into the FBI's security office, watching the Behavioral Analysis Unit work away over the security cameras, scanning carefully over the room. The Unit was small, consisting of about 6 people, not including their Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

Penelope was friends with Abby. The two were surprisingly alike, but they also couldn't be more different. The pair were both bubbly and happy, animal lovers, and friendly, but while Abby preferred goth attire, Penelope was an explosion of colors. If Tony wasn't going to recruit Abby for the task force, Penelope would surely be his next choice.

Penelope was recruited by the FBI in 2004 when she was arrested for hacking. She was given an ultimatum: join the FBI as a technical analyst or go to jail. She decided to use her skills for good and quickly began helping people and helping agents catch criminals. And she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Garcia appeared on camera, her blonde hair bouncing behind her as she began talking to Derek Morgan. 

Derek Morgan was an ex-cop, like Tony, specializing in explosions and obsessive crimes, while also putting in some undercover work. Morgan hailed from Chicago, and although having a rough childhood and no father, quickly became a cop and later an FBI Agent. Morgan was well built and a black belt in karate, while also teaching FBI courses in self-defense.

Agents Hotchner and Rossi were on the small catwalk, deep in a conversation of their own while still watching over the small bullpen.

Hotch was cautious, but a natural leader. He would always analyze the situation for diving straight into it and that allowed many captains and fellow agents to give positive feedback in their reports, or for cocky police officers to but heads with him. He was well respected within the bureau, by both his team and superiors.

David Rossi was, to say the least, a legend. He had been working with the Behavioral Analysis Unit for over twenty years, not consecutive, but all the same. He has published three novels over the years about criminalistic techniques and other stories. Rossi had even become a Seargent Major in the Marine Corps and fought in the Vietnam War before retiring.

A young blonde entered the frame, whom Tony recognized as the Behavioral Analysis Unit's very own Media and Press Liaison, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. Jareau had risen through the ranks quickly, being a force to be reckoned with. Jareau had balls when it came up to standing up for what was right when other's views were corrupted. 

Ashley Seaver. Number Two. One of the three main targets in this operation. Described as having a rough childhood, a serial killer as a father would do that to you but had that unmistakable look of use of emotional manipulation. Tony had seen enough of it during his life to recognize it on sight, noticing what the seasoned profilers may not have.

And finally, the youngest member of the unit, Dr. Spencer Reid. Three PhDs, three B.A.s, an eidetic memory, and the ability to read 20,000 words a second. Out of every agent in the unit, Reid had always interested Tony the most, especially after he attended one of the Doctor's lectures about criminal profiling in not just serial killers. Reid immediately started rambling to Morgan and Garcia, multitasking at the same time with what he was holding in his hands.

Another person's voice next to him shook Tony out of his stupor. "You seem to be interested in... Doctor Reid?" 

Tony bit his lip, studying the man on the cameras. "Doctor Reid is highly intelligent and is not the type of person to let personal connection contradict his point of view in a case. With The Fisher King in 2006, Diana Reid knew the kidnapper, although she didn't know it at first. Reid quickly got his mother to D.C. to protect her and with her help, they caught the man and rescued his daughter."

"And you think he will be a good fit?" Vance seemed slightly hesitant, and Tony could absolutely see why: Reid was a lanky, semi-clumsy, fast-talking nerd with a gun on the outside. But after watching him, Tony knew that he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"I know he will."  
  
"But will he agree to help us."  
  
"Well let's find out."

**Behavioral Analysis Unit  
** **Bullpen**

" Dr. Reid, my name is Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. May I speak with you about a private matter in somewhere less open please?" The lanky blonde, as well as Morgan and Garcia, turned their gazes onto the well-built navy cop.

"Uh, yes. Will the conference room do?" Tony nodded, following the lead of Spencer, feeling the gaze of half the bullpen on his back.

When they entered the room, Vance was already waiting, file in hand. "May I ask what this is about, Agent DiNozzo?" The three sat down, closing the blinds on their way.

"National security, Agent Reid. We would like to recruit you for an interagency anti-terrorism task force, lead by Agent DiNozzo." Vance took charge of the meeting, leaning forward in his chair the slightest with his hands folded on the table. "To say any more, you would have to sign this NDA." Vance slid the confidential file across the table, watching as Reid so much as glanced at it before pulling out a pen and signing.\

"What do I need to do?"


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony looking over his team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms:  
> FBI- Federal Bureau of Investigation  
> NCIS- Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
> CIA- Central Intelligence Agency  
> NSA- National Security Agency  
> DOD- Department of Defence  
> ATF- Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives  
> Homeland- Homeland Security  
> NDA- Non-Disclosure Agreement

Tony collapsed into his couch with a sigh, not even bothering to take his suit jacket or his shoes off. The day had certainly worn him out; him and Vance ran around Maryland and Virginia, scouting agencies on their final day. They had spent three days collecting their team. Day one including exploring the FBI, two was ATF, CIA, and DOD, and today included NSA, Homeland, and NCIS.

Opening up his briefcase, Tony pulled out nine semi-thick files, each containing a personnel file for each agent involved in the task force. A knock on the apartment door startled DiNozzo out of his tired state as he became alert, hand on his sidearm precautionary.

"C'mon DiNozzo, I don't have all day!" The familiar drawl of FBI Agent Tobias Fornell rang through the thick slab of wood, causing Tony to laugh as he opened the door, leaning against the frame playfully.

"Hey, Tobias. What're you doing here?" Not making eye contact with the shorter, the NCIS agent began to scan the hallway for anyone else who may have been with Fornell, quickly dropping his mask when seeing nobody. Tony's eyelids drooped with fatigue, and he put all his weight on the doorframe, it being the only thing really holding him up.

"Apparently taking care of you. C'mon." Fornell placed the younger agent's arm over his shoulders, kicking the door closed behind him as he helped Tony back onto the couch, opening himself a beer from the six-pack sitting underneath the polished wood coffee table. "Heard Vance has been dragging you around the area the past few days looking for good agents."

Fornell was Tony's designated handler, due to the amount of FBI involvement as well as his and Tony's friendship. It wasn't as though Tony could be reporting to SecNav or SecDef every day, not even Vance. People would get suspicious, and although his friendship with Tobias wasn't well known, it was more likely than being friends with Wynn Crawford.

"Yeah." DiNozzo dragged out the word, almost slurring it as he slumped against the cushions, exhaustion plastered across his face.

"You mind telling me about your new team or you wanna sleep?"

"Nah, I'll talk." Of course. He should've guessed. Tobias just rolled his eyes and reach for a random folder, flipping it open. Each file had a small post-it note with a singular quote on it. What it meant, Fornell had no clue.

"You chose Ms. Sciuto?" 

"Yeah. Vance cleared it with the rest of the higher-ups." When Tobias questioned why he would choose someone so close to home, Tony elaborated. "Abby may be eccentric and have her quirks, but she is a renowned forensic scientist and contrary to popular belief, she actually can keep a secret when it's needed, even to Gibbs. I should know, she's kept one or two of mine." 

"Alright... what about Agent Rome Ryder, FBI?" The young-looking agent had short brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders in waves and expressive brown eyes. Her skin was fair but she had rosy cheeks that easily complimented it. 

"Counterintelligence division. Code name: Psi. She's got balls, which is probably how she's gotten to where she has today. Ryder's not afraid to stand up for what is right, as shown in some of her past work. When Vance and I talked to her, she was respectful but not afraid to say what she was thinking." Tony's voice definitely indicated respect for the agent, and almost triumph.

_"If you can't handle me speaking my mind, then that's your problem, not mine."_

"Sounds like a real fireball." Tony laughed, kicking his feet up onto the little empty space on the table. "What about... Zach Chaime? Homeland."

"Kappa. Chaime is responsible, but a bit of a loose cannon when it comes to it. His motto is basically, 'go big or go home." Tony sipped at his beer, eyes shut although his mouth still moved. "He's ex-army and well trained in self-defense. "

"What made you choose him?"

"My gut. He looks good, and I can trust him to have my back in the field. Morrow also recommended him to me when I explained my requirements."

"Morrow's read in on this?" Tony shook his head, eyes barely open.

"Nah, told him it was classified. He could see it was important so he did give me some recommendations." Tobias nodded, scanning over the folder. Chaime had been involved in multiple undercover operations, specifically deep cover, and was certainly good at it.

_"They put their lives in danger when giving me this information. I wouldn't break that trust for anything."_

"Brooklyn Jiminez. CIA."

"Chi. Young, but extremely good at her job. Two years ago, she took down 80% of the Red Eagle operation trafficking people out of South America and into the states practically by herself. She rose through the ranks by saying what she needed to say and doing what needed to be done. Jiminez can be ruthless, but she knows the difference between right and wrong, and she doesn't blur that line."

"She seems a bit risky, Tony, don't you think? Will she listen to commands?" Tobias waved the file lightly, looking to the half-passed out agent.

"She may sound like a bitch but she'll respect her command." Fornell just raised his eyebrow, knowing that DiNozzo could give one too many chances or have too much faith in people that didn't deserve it. 

The world didn't deserve Anthony DiNozzo.

_"If I'm going to trust you, you're going to have to trust me to do my job the way I do it."_

"Reena Mitshubi. FBI...low-level analyst. Why'd you choose her?"

"She reminds me of Michelle Lee, the legal probie I had when Gibbs was sippin' margaritas down in Mexico with good ol' Franks. Bit green behind the ears, but a hard worker when it comes down to it. Figured she would be a good addition for behind the scenes work."

"If you say so, DiNozzo."  
  
_"I do this job to make the world a safer place and I do it well."_

"Hm... Matt Ryan. DOD. Already giving me uneasy vibes."

"Epsilon. It's one of the reasons why I chose him. I know him from somewhere but I'm not sure how. I wanted to keep an eye on him without looking suspicious."

"So you put him _on_ the task force hunting down the group you suspect him _to be a part of_? DiNozzo, you're crazy sometimes." The brunet let out an almost humorless sounding laugh, throwing his head back.

"Nothing I haven't heard before, honey."

"Don't call me honey. So what about Ryan gave you a weird feeling."

"He almost seemed to recognize what we were talking about when he read the NDA. Yeah, his specialty is analysis but the information about the leak came from the NSA."

_"Always looking for a way to protect what's right."_

"Moving on... what about Eleanor Bishop? She's a little... lower down the ranks."

"She's a foodie."

"I'm sorry?" Tobias looked to where Tony was sprawled out, a wide grin sitting on his face, almost a smirk.

"She's smarter than she looks, Toby-"

"-Don't call me that either."

"Ellie associates food with the knowledge she picks up. That's how she can fit so much information into that small head of hers. The girl can remember some crazy facts and statistics, especially when she smells something specific. It's incredible really. She's a bit like Dr. Reid, just... less awkward."

_"Give me food and I can remember pretty much anything I've ever read."_

"Now, onto your two second-in-commands. Steve Trevor and Spencer Reid," Tobias picked up the smaller of the two files, flipping through the commendations as well as the target profile attached, "He's going after Keates?"

"Mhm. Steve's cool. He and I were actually friends before this y'know." 

"How so?"

"Basketball buddies now and we were both detectives in Philly all those years ago."

"Small world, huh? He any good?"

"Oh, he's awesome. He's almost beaten me in our games a couple of times."

"DiNozzo!"

"Just pulling your leg, Toby. Steve's a really good agent. He has a real knack for spotting suspicious situations, even in the middle of a huge crowd. He's jacked too. We meet up at the gym occasionally to spar. He will have my back, guaranteed."

"Sure hope so, Tony. Can't have you hitting your head much more or you'll have permanent damage." Fornell meant it as a joke but they both knew what would happen if Tony kept managing to get more concussions.

_"You know I'll always come blazing with these big guns if you ever need help, right DiNozzo?"_

"And last but certainly not least? Doctor Spencer Reid. Out of all the agents you could've chosen, you chose probably the most awkward, rambling, and geeked out agent of the entire FBI. Why?"

"His brain and his work ethic. Reid has the brightest mind I have ever seen. He's not like most so-called 'geniuses.' He's modest, shy, and awkward as help, yeah, but I wanna find what's under there. I wanna get him out from his shell and show the world what this kid can do." 

"He also has a medical record that rivals yours. Kidnapping, concussions, drugged, shot... anthrax? This kid survived getting _anthrax_."

"He's strong. He's willing. And he's capable, even if he doesn't see it yet."

"If you say so."

_"I've been through a lot, and I've survived it. I can take a little more trauma in my life, Sir."_


End file.
